


Patient Beauty

by Bremol



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Chakotay's duty that calls him away.  Thankfully his new wife is a patient woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that was inspired by a fiddle made by GH.

Standing in the doorway, Chakotay studied the woman that held his heart.  She looked so peaceful laying there in nothing but a sheer bed jacket that he knew had a matching chemise, something she obviously had decided to forgo this night.  He couldn’t believe that after seven years of wanting, three years of making a mistake and losing her, he finally had her in his life as his wife.

He smiled as he thought of the hours leading up to this one.  They had been married only four short hours and he’d been called away.  There was nothing he could do about it, as their wedding had been a very last minute idea and neither of them had had the time to request time off.  That was something they had planned on doing tomorrow.  He rolled his eyes, something was always working against them.

Kathryn knew Chakotay was standing in the door watching her.  She had known the moment he entered their room but had chosen to let him stand and watch her.  She knew that he felt awful for having to leave, but she also understood that duty comes first.  Closing her eyes, she rolled onto her back, letting the sheer material covering her fall to the side, exposing her bare flesh completely.  Moving her hand over the curves of her body, she heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that she had Chakotay’s complete and undivided attention.

Chakotay swallowed hard trying to control his body’s reaction to the sight of his wife touching herself in clear abandon.  He had never seen Kathryn let go of her control, but as he watched her hands cup her breasts, her fingernails gently scratching at the taut nipples, he saw for the first time the real woman behind the black and red uniform that defined her every day life.  Even when they spent off time on Voyager, she had still been in complete control of her every action and move.  Everything about her life had been ruled by Starfleet, and would continue to be so as long as she remained a part of the military establishment.  But now, as he watched her hand slide over her stomach, her graceful fingers slipping between the wet flesh hidden at the apex of her thighs, he knew she would never hide her real self from him again.

Pacing her breathing, Kathryn spread her legs further apart so that Chakotay could see more of her as she moved her two middle fingers slowly in and out, her other hand busy tweaking a taut nipple.  She had never let herself be this free and wanton before, and it felt wonderful.  She felt sexier than she’d ever felt, even when it was the man touching and caressing her.  Just knowing that her husband was across the room watching her in rapt fascination, being aroused by the sight of her touching herself, was enough to give her the nerve she needed to continue.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn’s eyes opened and turned to him, the blue dark as sapphires and sparkling like the stars they found their love in.  Tearing his eyes away from hers, he returned his gaze to what her hands were doing and felt his body tighten in response.  Fumbling with the button and zip of his pants, he hurried to get out of his clothes so that he could join her.

“I see you’ve finally made up your mind to join me,” her husky voice filled the room.

“Sweet gods of the stars, Kathryn.  Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”  he asked as he threw the last piece of his clothing on the floor.

Kathryn looked at the long and thick erection below his waist and licked her lips.  “I do believe I have an idea.”

Chakotay shook his head.  “Naughty woman, you are, Kathryn Janeway.”

“You have no idea just how naughty I can be,” she whispered as her fingers dipped between her wet flesh once again.

“I have a feeling I’m going to find out.”  His voice was low and husky as he moved to stand by the bed.  “May I?”

Removing her hand, Kathryn traced a wet finger around her nipples as she looked up at him.  “Mmm, you may.”

Chakotay groaned as he settled himself on the bed, his mouth immediately finding her nipple, his tongue licking the sticky wetness of her away.  He’d never forget the first time he’d tasted her.  He had quickly become addicted and couldn’t seem to get enough.  “You’re like a sweet drug, Kate.”

Kathryn smiled and laughed huskily.  She loved the way he said the nickname.  Kate was what he called her most of the time when they were alone, but on occasion he had called her Katy Kat.  She laughed again causing him to look up at her.

“What are you laughing at?”  he asked in confusion.

“Oh, just thinking of my new nickname and why you called me that.”

Chakotay smiled.  “Oh, that.  Well, when one purrs like that, one deserves to be called, Katy Kat.”

“I believe it had more to do with you being slightly drunk than my purring, if that is even what I was doing.”

“Oh trust me, you were purring.”  His dark eyes gleamed down at her.  “Want me to prove it?”

Narrowing her eyes, she tossed his dare back at him.  “Prove it.”

“Computer, record audio for the next thirty minutes.”

 _“Acknowledged.”_

“Chakotay?  You’re going to record us?”

“How else do you figure I’m going to prove to you that you purr?”  he answered her question with one of his own before lowering his head, his mouth suckling a taut nipple.

Her breath caught and she arched her back as her hands dug into his hair.  The feel of him rolling the sensitive flesh between his tongue and the roof of his mouth made her eyes cross.  She could feel his hand slowly sliding over her ribcage, resting on her stomach before moving lower.  Closing her eyes when she felt them rolling back in her head, she whimpered when a long finger traced around her clit then down the soft folds of her center before slowly sliding inside.

Chakotay moved to suckle the other nipple for a few moments then trailed his kisses along the same path his hand had took earlier.  Blowing against her inner thigh, he looked up at her, smiling at the absolute abandon on her face.  “Time to prove you purr,” he whispered just before his fingers parted her slick lower lips, his tongue delving in to lap at the sticky juices coating her.

“Oh!”  she cried out as she grasped the sheets trying to keep herself from completely losing her mind.  Over and over again she felt his tongue licking up then down then circling her clit before flicking quickly at it, just enough to cause her body to jerk in response.  She had told herself she was going to pay attention and prove to her husband that she most assuredly did not purr, but his tongue was doing such wicked things to her, that she gave up, her mind focused only on that tiny part of her that was becoming more and more sensitive with each flick of Chakotay’s tongue.

Chakotay knew she was close, knew exactly what had caused her to start _purring_ the last time and so, with a wicked grin, he let his finger trail down, gently tickling against her in the sensitive spot he’d found between her buttocks and was rewarded with her hips bucking up, a gasp of surprise, and then purring.  Oh, she wasn’t literally purring, she wasn’t a cat, but the sounds that were emanating from her throat sounded close enough to be called just that, _purring_.  He could feel her body tightening as she struggled for release.  Her thighs came up to clamp around his head as he slowly slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out as his tongue and mouth concentrated solely on her clit.

“You have to stop!  Oh god, you can’t stop!”  Her voice was husky, her breathing ragged as her hips began to undulate against his face and hands, her body in complete control.

“Come for me, Katy Kat.  Quit struggling and come,” he gently urged her.

“Chakotay!”  she screamed out to him as she came, her inner muscles clenching at his invading fingers, her body jerking sporadically.

As he licked and sucked her release from her, Chakotay groaned.  Slowing his fingers, he worked her gently until she calmed then moved up to stare down at her, tracing her lips with his finger, spreading her juices over them to share with her once she’d completely recovered.  Settling his hips in the cradle of her thighs, he felt the tip of his cock brush against her and moaned as he gave in and thrust slowly forward, burying himself deep within the silken walls of her wet and hot body.

“Ooh.  Mmm,” she hummed as she opened her eyes.  “You are a devil,” she scolded playful as she licked her lips, her blue eyes burning into his.

Chakotay captured her lips with his, his tongue tracing their softness before plunging inside to explore the hot depths, tasting her and mingling with her tongue.  Scraping against her teeth, he groaned when her legs wrapped around his thighs, her hands clutching his buttocks, fingernails digging into the taut skin, urging him to move.

Kathryn grunted when Chakotay pulled out then slammed back in, setting up a rhythm that would quickly take them to the peak and over.  She knew that he was close, and she’d been close to another orgasm as soon as she felt him filling and stretching her.  Clenching her inner muscles around him, she heard him groan as his thrusts became more erratic.

Chakotay felt Kathryn clenching around him as he moved faster and crazier against her.  Finally letting go of the last shred of his control, he pulled out causing her to cry out before slamming back in.  “I’m gonna come,” he shouted as his thrusts became short and shallow.

She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands moving to clasp his upper arms as he pushed into her so hard that her head nearly banged against the headboard of their bed.  Grunting with each crazy thrust, she felt him push against her one last time with a guttural growl as he filled her with his release.

Chakotay collapsed against Kathryn, her body still twitching and trembling from her own release.  His mind was still virtually blank, but somehow he managed to remember that his weight would crush Kathryn.  Sliding to the side, he grunted as he rolled onto his back, his breathing still ragged.

Kathryn couldn’t think, couldn’t seem to catch her breath.  Her body still had tiny tremors tingling along her nerves and she felt her muscles twitching at the mere thought of moving.  Managing to open her eyes and turn her head, she looked at her husband.  “I…I think you…killed me,” she managed to pant out.

“Mmm,” Chakotay hummed.  “Mutual death,” he whispered on a long sigh causing Kathryn to laugh then cough as she choked.

“Oh gods, Chakotay.  What the hell was that?”

“Maybe marriage makes it hotter?”  Chakotay wondered, finally having the strength to open his eyes and look at her.

“Maybe,” she smiled as she reached out to take his hand.  “I love you, Chakotay.”

Chakotay returned the smile, his dimples peaking out at her.  “It still amazes me every time I hear you say that.”  Rolling onto his side, he pushed the damp hair from her face.  “I love you, too.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the sudden glint that sparked in his dark eyes.  “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you purred and now I have proof.”

“Oh you!”  She slapped his chest as she rolled over to face him.  “I can’t believe you recorded us.”

“But just think, now we’ll have something to keep us company when we’re forced to be apart by our work.”

“Oh no you don’t!  We aren’t keeping that!” 

Chakotay chuckled at the blush tingeing her face.  “I can’t believe you.  Kathryn Janeway, Mrs. Chakotay, blushes!”

“Oh shut up!”  she shouted at him as she reached out to the spot she knew was ticklish.

“Hey!”  Chakotay yelled as he jerked away from her.  “You’re never going to forget about that spot, are you?”

Giving him a, _duh_ look, she grinned.  “What you do you think?”

Swiftly rolling her on her back and pinning her to the bed, he stared down at her.  “I think I’m going to enjoy spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Aww,” she sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek.  “I know I’m going to enjoy spending my life with you.  I’ve never loved any one the way I love you, Chakotay.”

“Nor have I.  You’re my soul’s mate, Kathryn.  I sometimes think we were destined to be thrown into the Delta Quadrant.  How else would we have ever met?”

She smiled and cupped his face when he released her hands.  “You’re right.  We’re soul mates.  I believe that we would have met, even without being thrown into the Delta Quadrant.  Somehow, someway, we would have met.”

Chakotay caressed her face.  In all the years he’d known her, she had never been a patient woman, but on this night, he learned many things about his wife.  One more precious than any other.

When it came to love, real and abiding, she was a patient beauty.

 


End file.
